Yami a HALF DEMON?
by music-fan23
Summary: Yami loves Serenity, Serenity loves him but how will she take it when she finds out that Yami is A half demon? Read to find out Rating may changes PLz read i stink at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so plz give me ideas on areas that I can improve on. Thank you.

I don't own yugioh (but I wish I could) I only own myself and my homework.

Chapter 1.

As Serenity was watching Yugi and Yami duel she thought of what Seto had said to her 3 days ago.

"_How can you be related to that mutt? You are nothing like him. But hey not everyone can choose their family."_

"_Hey I love my family how can you live when you can't even see your brother or do you just try and ignore him_ ."

"_How dare you talk about Mokuba like that." He then walked up to her and slapped her._

" _Don't you dare touch her Kaiba." Yami yelled as he ran up to her. "If you do you won't see the living day again."_

"_Whatever." He said as he walked off._

"_You alright Serenity." Yami asked with concern._

"_Yah I think I will be." She said with a crackly._

"_Come on I will walk you home." _

After that she avoided him and started hanging out with the gang.

"HEY SERENITY COME ON WE'RE LEAVING IT"S GETTING LATE" her brother yelled.

"Okay I'm comin' , I'm comin'" Serenity said.

At Yami's and Yugi's house!

"well night Yugi" Yami said with a yawn.

"You love Ren don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"UMMM DUH" Yugi practically yelled.

"Yugi SHUT UP"

"sorry granps."

"Yah but I don't know how to tell her that.."

"That you're a half demon?"

"Yah that. She will be scared of me!"

"Tell her tomorrow and that you won't hurt her." Yugi stated

"Fine I will"

Okay now should I have him tell her or wait and tell her when she is in danger? PLz tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now I will do it wait I am not going to tell you I will make it good evil laugh

Two weeks later!!!!!!!!

'Man why does Joey always make me get his paycheck?' Serenity thought as she walked on the hot summer day 'Man it's going to get dark soon'

All of a sudden she was dragged into an ally way by a man in a cape. She couldn't scream because of the cloth in front of her mouth. Then she got real drowsy. 'Aw man not some one else who wants to get to my brother or Yugi!'

After that no one saw Serenity for 3 years she was completely gone not even Kaiba could find her. Yami got real worried and went after her right after she disappeared, but he couldn't find her.

Now it is the 4th year anniversary of the disappearance and Yami was walking through the park and he spotted someone familiar

"Serenity?" Yami questioned. Yeh it was her but her hair was black and she was with the... VAMPIRE LORD! Yami's worst enemy. insert dramatic music here You see Vampires and Half-Demons don't get alone to well, well the vampire lord and Half-demon king; Yami; are 3 times worse. And to top it off the vampire lord was none other than SETO KAIBA! Man now Yami was angry.

"Serenity what happened to you?" Yami asked.

"Why Yami what a surprise, you see 3 years ago Seto Kaiba made me his and he loved me like I love him. But you would never understand Half-Demons never can." Serenity answered.

"Fine but I always will love you Serenity." Yami replied.

"Hu? Yami? Were am I and why am I with Kaiba?" Serenity asked.

"Perfect QUETIOSE!" When yami shouted that spell he grabbed Serenity and carried her away from Kaiba and took her to his house; where the gang was morning Serenity's disappearance.

"Guys I found her!" Yami yelled when he got home.

"What! How man?" Joey yelled as her hugged his sister.

"Kaiba had her under a spell." Yami started. Then he turned to Serenity, "Do you want me to remove those marks from your neck so he can't own you Serenity?" Yami asked her.

"Please Yami can you?"

"Of course I can Serenity." Yami stated in a caring voice. Once he said that they all left because it was getting late and Joey said that she could stay there for protection for a few nights. Once he left Yami told her to sit.

"Thanks for rescuing me Yami I don't know what I would have do without you." Serenity stated flatly and on the verge of tears.

"Nonsense Serenity I would have done it for you any day. DO you want me to remove those marks now?" Yami asked.

"Sure" she stated. He started to lean closer, she smelled like the summer breeze; the smell he loved. And when her lips touched his at first she wanted to pull away 'cause it burned but he held her there. After awhile she leaned into it because it didn't burn anymore, she felt so warm. Then a feeling emerged from her, she never felt like this before, she felt normal with Yami not weird and her hair turned dark blue with black strips going down the sides. The style was similar to Yami's but not much different.

"There now they are gone and your true form has been released, you are the Half- Demon Princess." Yami stated.

"Yami" Serenity started.

"Yes?" Yami questioned

"Do you really love me and what are you. You have wings, claws, and you are taller."

"1 yes I do really love you and 2 I am the Half- Demon King. I can show you to your room…"

"I don't feel like sleeping tonight Yami I j-j-just can't" Serenity said as she went into tears.

"Serenity I will stay with you and I promise no harm will come to you." After Yami said that Serenity was asleep he stayed with her all night long


	3. Chapter 3

When Serenity awoke the next morning she felt different

When Serenity awoke the next morning she felt different. Then she remembered last night. When she went to the kitchen Yami was cooking breakfast so she just went to sit down in the living room. But when she turned to leave 2 strong arms went around her waist.

"How was your night sleep Serenity?" Yami asked in a sweet deep voice.

"Great and yours?" Serenity replied.

"Too many conflicts Kaiba wants you back but he didn't get anywhere near you I promise." Yami replied.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nope want eggs and bacon?"

"Sure why not." They both got what they wanted and sat down to eat. "So what exactly am I now?"

"You are a half-Demon, Half demon and half angel. Now then I am the King so any attack is ordered by me. Now then you are the princess which means you are right below me and above anyone else. Got that so far?"

"Yah" She said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Okay now our only enemies are the vampires. They are ruled by the Kaibas. Any order of attack or capture is under him. So always stay with one of the gang for now we are all one the same side. Never go out at night. That is when they attack."

"Got it. I promise to follow those guide lines."

After that they turned on the news and cuddled up next to each other.

"Breaking news the so-called vampires attacked again. This time a man named Joey Wheeler was attacked and killed. A note was left that stated Serenity if you find this you will end up like your brother I swear you will."

After that Yami turned of the TV and stared at Serenity. She was in shock and was crying.

"No why my brother" she cried as she fell into Yami's embrace.

Nice twist or no? well I will update sooner I promise!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yami held her close as she cried, Kaiba had gone past Yami's bounds of patience. The only reason that he didn't decide to go after him right away was because of Serenity, she needed him now.

"Serenity things will work out I promise, he won't get away with this. And he isn't going to lay a hand on you." He spoke softly as he gently rubbed her back in tiny circles.

When Yugi walked in he smiled, but that smile soon fell when he saw Serenity. He looked at Yami with a look, a look that stated '_What is going on?_' To which Yami just shook his head and mouthed '_her brother_'. All at once Yugi understood and he called the rest of the gang. She was going to need all the support she could get and they had to come up with a plan and fast.

Yugi walked up behind Serenity and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her silent support for what she was going through. Yugi had no idea what was going to happen, but he did know one thing. Kaiba was going to pay and that he had to make sure that Yami didn't lose his temper over this.


End file.
